The present invention relates generally to appliances such as dishwashing machines and more specifically to a door latch for such appliances.
A residential dishwasher may provide a washing chamber holding racks into which soiled dishes may be placed. A door may close the chamber and may include a gasket sealing the door against the leakage of hot water sprayed on the dishes during the washing process.
In order to hold the gasket properly compressed, the door may have a latch assembly, for example, a hook interconnecting the housing and door and lever system for providing mechanical advantage to compress the gasket when the lever is moved. Such latch systems are complicated and can be expensive to manufacture and cumbersome to use.